Paralysed
by carlyraexo
Summary: Audrey just lost something that meant the world to her. Who will finally make her happy again?
1. Beginning

**This is the second FanFic I have ever written so I hope its okay. Please feel free to give me idea's or comments on it. **

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own James or Logan, But I do own Audrey.**

Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder And your world just feels so small

Put yourself on the line and time after time Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive Are you out of mind or just invisible  
>But I won't let you fall I see you, through them all And i just wanna let you know<br>Oh, when the lights go down in the city You'll be right there shining bright You're a star and the sky's the limit And I'll be right by your side Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible  
>Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away And night after night, always trying to decide Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd Do you take a chance or stay invisible<br>But I won't let you fall I see you, through them all And i just wanna let you know  
>Oh, when the lights go down in the city , You'll be right there shining bright You're a star and the sky's the limit And I'll be right by your side Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible<br>Gotta look far, I'll be where you are I wish you could see what I see So don't ask why, just look inside Baby it's all you need And I don't understand why you won't (you won't) Take my hand and go Cause you're so beautiful And everytime that  
>Oh, when the lights go down in the city You'll be right there shining bright You're a star and the sky's the limit And I'll be right by your side Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible<br>Oh, when the lights go down in the city You'll be right there shining bright You're a star and the sky's the limit And I'll be right by your side Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

I was at the hospital. In the same usual ward he was always in. As my Dad, lay still, hopeless, frozen in the bed, a nurse emerged behind the pale blue Curtin. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry honey, he held on for so long, you should be proud of him". "I am" I said, a tear streamed down my face, and soon after that tear, it turned into a waterfall.

Heartbroken and numb, I stared out to the ocean as the sound of the waves and seagulls were the soundtrack to my misery. I felt at home here. Like I was close to something I had lost. I lay my head down on the sand and I slowly sank into it. "Audrey….." said a familiar voice, although in the midst of my mood, I couldn't work out who it was. I turned around. It was James. "Where have you been?" he asked. "Here." I said bluntly. He stood there for a few seconds and walked over to me, sitting on the ground. He hesitated "Are you….. Okay?". "Fine" I said. We sat in silence, with the only noise been the sound of the vicious waves hitting the still calm water. "Audrey…. If you want someone to talk to you know I'm he." I cut him off. "I don't need someone to talk to; I need someone to take me back in time, to make him better" Tears filled my eyes. James put his arms around me, moving my hair away from my face. "If I could, I would". We sat there for what felt like ages with James' arm still around me. "Let me take you home..." said James. I nodded. James

Song- Invisible by Big Time Rush

XOXO Carly


	2. Big Time Confessions

_**Authors Notes**_

**Hope you like this chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! It's going to get A LOT more interesting. **

***Disclaimer* I don't own James Maslow but I do own my OC, Audrey Madic.**

**Just a quick note: A is Audrey's point of view and J is James', if you already didn't work it out. **

**ENJOY! XOXO**

**A**

I walked through the front door, with James trailing behind me. "Thanks for bringing me home" I said, starting at James. "I am not leaving you alone" he said. "I'm fine" I replied. "You're not, sit down" said James pointing to the couch. I walked over sitting down on the soft cushions. "I will get you a drink" James walked into the kitchen and my eyes filled up with tears again exploding through my eyes. He walked back into the room. "Audrey" He ran over to me, slamming the drink down on the table. "I can't do this, I have no one now, NO ONE" I said burying my head in my hands. "That's not true" James said compassionately. "Who do I have then?" I asked. "Me" he said moving my wet hair which stuck to my face with tears. We sat in silence. I do have James. I have always had James. Now, he was all I have. "Do you want me to go" He asked. "No, please stay" I said bluntly. James didn't hesitate. He put his arm around me and I moved close to him. "You will be okay" He said, kissing my head. "I won't be, I have lost everything that has ever meant something to me" James seemed hurt by what I had just said. "Sorry, I mean. I'm not thinking straight" "You don't have to explain yourself to me Auds" He said. "Sorry" I apologised again. James whipped the tears which were slowly running down my cheek. "Don't be".

**J**

As night started to fall, I still cuddled Audrey as we still sat in the same place. "James..." "Yeah?" I said, staring into her green, bloodshot eyes. "Will you stay with me… tonight?" She asked so innocently. "Of course Auds" I said not hesitating at all. If she only knew what I felt towards her. What I had felt since I was twelve, things would be very different. I knew I couldn't do pursue my feelings for her when she was feeling so sad, when she had just lost her world, but lately, it was starting to get very difficult. My head was been overloaded with thoughts of her. "I love you…" I mumbled under my breath.. "What?" she asked confused as to what I had just said. "Nothing, don't worry," I said, quickly trying to make an excuse to cover what I had said to her. She was staring at me with those irresistible green eyes that sparkled because of the tears. "James" . I couldn't lie to her, it just felt wrong. "I said I love you". She sat there without any expression on her face. We sat in silence. Shit. I probably just destroyed any chance I had with her, the girl I had wanted my whole life, because I opened my stupid mouth and said something I shouldn't have.

**A**

He loved me. It made sense why he was always there for me. We sat there not saying a word. I knew I had feelings for him too, I had for a while. "I'm so sorry Audrey, I shouldn't have said it, your upset and I was stupid, and now I have probably made you feel worse" I didn't know what to say. I know I had feelings for James too. "I am stupid! I am sorry Auds, I am _**so**_sorry" "You're not stupid, because… I love you too".

**Please Review!**

**Carly XOXO**


	3. Big Time Memories

***Authors Note* I hope you are enjoying it so far! Who ships **_**Jaudrey?**_** I'm kidding, that was kind of, really cheesy. Anyway, please review, it makes me happy and makes me want to write more. I really appreciate any feedback, and I appreciate the reviews and comments on my FanFic so far. I hope you keep reading this story. It gets A LOT more interesting, I PROMISE YOU. Anyway, enough of my rambling, READ. XOXO **

**A**

"You love me?" Asked James shocked. "Is there a problem with that?" I asked sarcastically. "Not at all" he said with a smirk on his face. I smiled. "I have loved you for years" he said. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "You seemed too good for me" he said. "Me? Good for you, really?" I said. "Yeah, really" he said, pushing my hair out of my eyes, tucking it behind my ear. I stared deep into his eyes, getting lost in them. I slowly moved closer to his lips, touching them gently with mine. He smiled and kissed me again.

**J**

Finally. I had kissed her. Finally. I realised I still had a smile on my face. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked. "Kind of" she said. I kissed her soft lips again. She smiled. "Auds" I said. "Yeah" she said, running her hands through my hair. "I'm here you, you know that?" "I know" she said, kissing me again. "Is this real, between us?" I asked. "Of course" She said, reassuring me. "I realised, that the perfect guy for me, is the person that is always there for me, and that's you" she said. She layed down in my arms. "Don't leave me, promise me you won't" she said. I thought about those words, could I promise her that? I had loved for years, she was my world now, I could. "I promise" I replied.

**A**

James saw the photo album on the coffee table. "She looks like you" he said, pointing to the picture on the front. "She was beautiful" I said, as I opened the album dedicated to my mother. "Exactly" he said. I smiled. I was seeing this whole knew side to him, and I loved what I was seeing. "It's late; do you want to go to sleep Auds? It's been a long day" He asked. "How am I supposed to sleep?" I said. "What do you mean?" He asked. "To much on my mind" I said. "You should try to sleep, I will help you" He said. "How?" I asked. What did HE mean? "Oh, wait NO, no not like that" he reassured me "Come on" He stood up, holding his hand out smiling. I took his hand. We walked up the stairs to my room. On the way to my room, I past Dad's room. I stopped, James looked at me. He didn't say anything. My eyes filled up with tears yet again. He wrapped his hands around my waist, kissing my cheek. "I'm sorry, it's just..." "You don't have to explain yourself Auds, okay, I know what you're going through" James said. I just stood there, frozen. Looking at his room, it was just the way he had left it. James stood behind me, his hands still tightly around my waist. I walked into my room, lying down on my unmade bed. James walked over to me, kissing me. "Nights Auds". He started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" I said desperately. "To sleep" He answered, confused as to why I was questioning him. "Stay with me, sleep with me, please, don't leave me" I said. I knew been alone would remind me of how much I had lost, and that I was on my own now. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes James, I am _so_ sure" I replied. James layed down next to me on the bed. I turned on my side to face him. "You're amazing you know that, you will get through this, your strong, I know you are" James said, rubbing my cheek. "I will get through this because I have you, I am strong, because now I'm not alone, I have you" I kissed his cheek. I went to pull away but his quickly kissed my lips so passionately; it sent shivers down my spine. I needed him, I wanted him, and I loved him. He sat up and took his shirt off. Displaying his amazingly toned body, I think he caught me staring in awe, but I didn't care at all. "What are you doing?" I asked confused as to why he had no top on. "I sleep with no shirt on" He answered, throwing his top onto the chair in the corner of the room. "I can live with that" I said. James smirked. He layed back down the bed. The moonlight hit his face, lighting up his eyes, making them sparkle. He was mine. The person I least expected to love, the person who had always been there for me, had been in my life the whole time, I just hadn't looked hard enough.

**Cute ending. I really want a "James" boyfriend. But I am FOREVER ALONE. **

**This one is abit longer than the others, I would really like to know if you prefer longer chapters or shorter chapters! I BET YOU GUYS THOUGHT THERE WAS GONNA BE A BIT OF ACTION BETWEEN AUDREY AND JAMES WHEN HE TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF, sorry to burst your bubble but their **_**wasn't **_**hehehe. Happy Reading! XOXO Carly **

**PS: REVIEW IT. PLEASE & THANKYOU. **


	4. BIG TIME CHANGES

***DISCLAIMER* I not own James, but I do own Audrey***

**J**

I woke as the morning sunlight lit up the room. There she was, lying so innocently next to me on the bed. I sat up, leaning over Audrey to see time on the clock on the bedside table. 10.22. I didn't want to wake her, so I stood up walking over to door, closing it silently behind me. I walked down the stairs. _WHAT THE HELL WAS I GOING TO DO TO WAIT FOR HER TO WAKE UP!_I sat down on the couch. I was so tired; it felt like I hadn't slept at all. I was so lucky, the girl of my dreams, was now mine. Even though she was heartbroken, it was my job to make her happy. Of course that was going to difficult, but you do anything for the people you love. My thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of Audrey's opening door. She walked down the stairs. I turned around. "Good morning beautiful, how are you feeling today?" I asked. She walked over to couch, collapsing down. "As good as a girl who has no parents could be" she replied. We sat in silence. She seemed to be in a completely different mood to last night. I ignored her sarcastic answer. She walked over to the table picking up a whole lot of papers; bring them back over to the couch. "I have to plan my father's funeral" she said, shuffling through the numerous booklets. "Auds" "James please, don't say anything" She said, staring at me, with those irresistible eyes which reflected the hurt and pain she felt inside of her. "I am going to go home for abit" I said. She needed space, she wasn't saying she did, but I knew she did. She didn't say anything as she layed the pamphlets out on the coffee table. I stood up, kissed her forehead, as she sat there, not saying anything at all. She wasn't okay. Planning your father's funeral when you're eighteen is beyond difficult. I couldn't understand what she was going through, even if I tried. I could only be there for her, be someone to talk to, but she wouldn't always talk to me, which worried me. I could normally read Audrey like a book, I always have, but now, it's impossible.

**A**

I sat on the couch, trying to get the funeral somewhat organised. I was so caught up in everything. The loud, constant ring of the phone disturbed me; I stood up to answer it. "Hello?" "Audrey… It's your aunty" Aunty Louise. Dad's sister. "Hi" I said, trying to sound like I was okay, which I wasn't. "How are you sweetie?" She asked. "Fine" I said bluntly. I hate how people ask me if I am okay. How could a girl who has no parents be okay? They can't be. "I am going to come over, pick up those papers for funeral, honey you can't do it, don't even bother arguing with me, you're not doing it, it's too much" She said. "Okay "I replied. "See you soon" She said. I hung up the phone. _Wonderful._ Soon could mean anytime from now. I threw the papers onto the floor. If she wanted to take control of this, fine, she can I wasn't going to argue with her.

**I though this chapter was boring, that's cool if you did too. BUT, chapter 5, Big Time First Times, as the name suggests, could get interesting. REVEIWS ARE WELCOMED! XOXO CARLY **


	5. Big Time First Times

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own James, But I do own Audrey. Authors Notes- I decided to write it as a story, not from the perspectives, I like I better like this. This is a cute chapter. BUT, you have to read the next one! ENJOY! **James walked through the front door, and was greeted by his mom in the hallway. "Hello Honey how is she?" She asked. "Not good" he replied, been honest. She wasn't okay. She was far from it. "Poor thing" She said. "You're so good to her James, she is so lucky to have a friend like you". He smiled at the fact his mom had just called them "Friends". His mom kissed his forehead, picked up her basket of clothes, and continued to walk down the hallway. James walked up to his room, lying on his bed, closing my eyes. He took a deep breathe. He thought about Audrey and him. I didn't want to push her into anything. He loved her. He was here for her, anytime.

Audrey sat at home. The silence of the night surrounding her. She was numb. The only thing she felt was the breeze from the window that was slightly open. She didn't know what to do, so sitting there in the big house, alone, seemed to be the only option. All people would do would call, giving her there thoughts and apologies for her loss. All this kind gesture did was making her feel worse. There was a knock at the door; she walked over to the door, taking her time. She opened the door to James. "Hi" He said. "Hi" She replied, moving out the of the way, letting him in. He walked over, placing his bag of things on the table. He knew asking how she was feeling was pointless. So instead, he sat down next to her. He looked to her. She stared out of the window. Still. Not displaying the slightest bit of emotion on her perfect, innocent face. James moved in closer to her body, placing his arm around her. "Anything I can get you?" He asked. She leaned onto him, pushing her lips onto his. James was taken by surprise, but continued to kiss her passionately. Audrey ran her hands up James' top, feeling his body, running her fingers down it. James stopped the kiss. "Are you sure? Auds you're upset, it's not going to mean anything, not be special". "I'm sure" She replied, starting into his eyes. James sat there, thinking about what she has just said. "It seems so wrong" He said. "I love you James, I do, it's not going to be wrong, yes I'm upset, but I love you, I want to be with you, only you, right now" Audrey replied. James kissed her. Running his hands through her long, brown hair, laying her down on her back, his lips still locked with hers. Audrey ran her hands down James' back, lifting his top up, over his head. Audrey sat up, lifting her top over her hand, revealing her black bra. She stood up, holding her hand out. James took her hand as they walked up the stairs to her bedroom. At the top the stairs, James stopped. "What's wrong?" Audrey asked. "You're beautiful" he said. She smiled. "And you're a liar". James smirked. He picked Audrey up and she wrapped her legs around him. They walked into the bedroom, and Audrey fell onto the bed. James ripped his pants of, throwing them onto the floor, he kissed her passionately again. She slowly removed her pants, throwing them onto the end of the bed. They both lay there, half naked. Staring into each other eyes. "Are you sure Auds?" James asked again. "I know I keep asking you, but I want it to be special, not some stupid mistake" She sat up. "You haven't done this before?" She asked surprised.  
>"No, what gave you that impression?" He replied. "I don't know, you're a guy, guys just do it" Audrey answered. "I'm a guy who thinks that having meaningless sex with a stranger is stupid" He replied. "But I think having sex with someone you love is… well that's completely fine" Audrey smiled at James' cute statement. "Well in that case…" Audrey replied.<p>

**;) THOUGHTS? ;) REVIEW! XOXO CARLY**


End file.
